


Poll Fic #1: Jackie

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: That 70’s show
Genre: F/M, Jackie is nicer when she’s tired, Jackie’s dad really does want the best for her, Maybe slightly OOC Jackie, Other, Poll fic, Tags will change with Jackie’s choices, choose your own story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: A choose your own story/poll Fic! Readers will vote on Jackie’s choices which will affect her friendships and romantic relationships. Voting will commence on Amino!
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Eric Forman (discussed), Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso (mentioned), Many possible relationships
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Mamma Mia

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Mamma mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mi-“  
Jackie slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, hard enough to stop the music, but not so hard as to break a nail, as she did every morning.  
Jackie pulled off her sleeping mask and sat up. She almost got out of bed to get ready for school, but then realised that it was May 27, the first day of summer.  
She sighed. ‘Of course,’ Jackie thought, ‘I forgot to change my alarm.’  
She looked over to her alarm clock. It was 8:35 a.m. on the dot. Jackie debated going back to sleep.  
What should Jackie do? Sleep in, or get up now?  
You have 1 day to vote!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To vote, please go to: http://aminoapps.com/p/w7qgka  
> Or, follow me on That 70’s Show Amino to stay updated with all the polls and chapters: http://aminoapps.com/p/h6gtha  
> Thanks! You have 1 day to vote!


	2. Cherry Jam

Jackie decides to get up now. She gets up out of bed and stretches.  
Jackie is groggy and sleepy, but she does her best to shake herself out of it as she walks over to her closet. She takes out a bright pink t-shirt with white hems, embroidered with flowers, light blue bell-bottoms and her favorite clogs. She ties her hair up into two pigtails on the sides of her head, and puts on her brightest and cheeriest makeup.   
Jackie skipped happily downstairs into the kitchen of her family’s large, luxurious home.  
Her father was sitting in his big armchair in the living room, white coffee mug sitting on the small table opposite him, reading the morning paper. He looked up, taking his glasses off his nose and smiling at her.  
“Good morning, Jackie dear. I wouldn’t expect you to be up so early; it is the first day of summer, after all.” He said, folding his paper and placing it in his lap.  
“Well, you know what they say, Daddy. Fat, lazy girls sleep in, and I am neither, so, here I am!” Jackie clapped her hands together to emphasise her point.  
Her father nodded. “I suppose so, my dear.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Juanita made toast and eggs. I believe we still have some cherry jam left, that is your favorite, is it not?”  
“Yes it is Daddy, I’m glad you remembered.” Jackie made quick work of spreading the jam across her toast, a single slice of course, and (daintily) gobbled up her eggs.  
“What are you going to do today, Pumpkin?” Her father asked.  
Jackie paused, setting her half-drank glass of orange juice down on the counter.  
“I’m not sure Daddy.” Jackie wasn’t sure quite where she wanted to go. Where should Jackie go? Should she go to Donna’s house, Eric’s basement, The Hub, or the movie theatre?  
You have 1 day to vote!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To vote, please go to: http://aminoapps.com/p/xqy12r  
> Or, follow me on That 70’s Show Amino to stay updated with all the polls and chapters: http://aminoapps.com/p/h6gtha  
> Thanks! You have 1 day to vote!


	3. Scooby-Doo

“Well, I go to Eric’s house everyday, so I guess I’ll go there and see if Michael or Donna are there.” Jackie says.  
“Eric, hmm? So, Jackie, do you like this Eric boy?” Her father asked in a semi-suggestive tone.  
“What? Ew, no, Daddy, he’s...just, no. And, anyway, I’m dating Michael, so I’m not open for business.” Jackie walked over to the coat hanger by the door and grabbed her purse.  
“Well, you should be in a relationship with a man who respects you, and can provide for you.” Her father nodded to himself, sipping his coffee.  
“Michael...respects me, and he...can...well, I love him, and that’s all that matters to me!” Jackie unzipped her purse, cringing at the emptiness she found. “Can I have some money, Daddy?”  
Her father sighed. “I suppose. Five dollars?”  
Jackie smiled and clapped, hurrying over to her father who semi-reluctantly removed the bill from his pocket. Jackie took it, and crammed it down in her purse with her Drivers Permit and lipgloss.  
“Jackie...well, I know you’ll make the right decision in the end. Be a dear and hand me my pipe, would you?”  
“Sure, Daddy.” Jackie plucked it off the side table and handed it to her father, who puffed up as soon as she closed the door.  
Even though it was summer, when Jackie stepped out the air was crisp. It must have been about 75° out, which was probably the lowest temperature all week. Jackie wasn’t sure what the weather was supposed to do today, but she hoped it wasn’t going to rain.  
Jackie was a bit annoyed at having to walk the two miles to Eric’s house, but there was no way Michael would be awake this early in summer to give her a ride, and Donna didn’t have a car. At a mile and a half, Jackie was developing a blister on the side of her foot. They were not walking clogs. She sighed, taking off her shoes and sticking them in her purse. Normally she would have rather died than walk barefoot, but she was on the sidewalk, where there was not likely to be any dog poop lying in wait, and this part of the neighbourhood generally kept up the cleanliness of the concrete. Plus, she was tired and was mostly just wanting to get to her destination as fast as possible.  
When she finally reached the Formans’, at she went around to the back and opened the always unlocked basement door. It was always a couple degrees colder in Eric’s basement (unless they were smoking up), and 70° was just enough for Jackie to shiver half-heartedly. She sat down on the couch, which was surprisingly warm, setting her bag down beside her. There was no one in the room, and the house was quiet.  
Jackie jumped when she heard the basement door open and the stairs creaking as Mrs. Forman came down in a robe with a laundry basket in her hands.  
“Well hello, Jackie,” she said, setting the basket on top of the dryer and opening the washing machine door. “Wouldn’t expect you to be here so early on the first day of summer.”  
“Yeah, my dad said something similar.” Jackie adjusted her skirt as Mrs. Forman took the wet clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer.  
“Where’s Eric?”  
“Oh, he’s not up yet, honey, sorry. He’s extra sleepy-weepy in the summer,” she said and laughed awkwardly. “But, um, if you want you can have a popsicle and watch some TV until he’s up, does that sound all right?”  
“Yeah, thanks Mrs. Forman.”  
Mrs. Forman closed the washing machine door, turned both it and the dryer on, and walked over to the freezer. “Let’s see...we have grape, cherry, orange, lime...blue raspberry, and um, pink. I’m not sure what the pink is. Maybe pink lemonade, or strawberry. What do you want?”  
“Cherry please, Mrs. Forman.”  
Mrs. Forman handed her the popsicle and walked back up the stairs with the empty basket. “I’ll see if I can get him to wake up.”  
It was about 20 minutes into Scooby-Doo before Eric came trudging down the stairs.  
He stopped, and scrunched up his face in confusion. “Jackie? Why...are you in my house? Right now?”  
“Well I woke up early and was...looking for...Donna.”  
“Then why didn’t you go to Donna’s house?”  
Jackie was quiet for a moment.  
“Well, I thought...if Donna wasn’t here, maybe Michael was.”  
Eric sighed. “Look, it’s too early for me to deal with you right now, so...I guess you can just hang out here until Donna gets here, or Kelso, or whatever.”  
Eric flumped down on the couch next to Jackie, a cushion between them. His Spider-Man pyjama shirt was about 1/3 unbuttoned, and his hair was a mess. “So...what’s up with this episode?”  
“Ok, well, I don’t really understand it, but like...they’re all in this small town, and there are these, like, vampires or whatever, and one of them is this girl who like, like-likes Fred, but she’s not even that hot. Like, no one wants to date a girl that pale. At the same time, no one wants to be with a redhead like Daphne either, so Fred clearly doesn’t have very many options. God forbid he goes for Velma, because no one would date a girl with hair like that. And who wears turtlenecks anyway? And orange? Not a flattering color on her—“  
“Yes, but what’s happening?”  
“I just told you.”  
“No, you didn’t.”  
“Yes, I did.”  
Eric sighed. “Whatever. Let’s just...watch something else, okay?”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know, just...let’s just look.”  
They scrolled through channels for a while, before Jackie gasped, “Wonder Woman, Eric, Wonder Woman! I love Wonder Woman Eric, I didn’t know they had it on this early.”  
Eric sighed. “Maybe.” Then Eric stopped when he heard the words: ‘Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.’ “Oh my god! They have A New Hope on TV?! We have to watch it! Come on, Jackie, I haven’t seen it since it was in theatres! We can watch Wonder Woman anytime.”  
Jackie thought it over. What should Jackie do? Let Eric watch his favourite movie, or make him watch what she wants? You have 1 day to vote!

Authors note: I’m doing this on a points system. All of the choices Jackie makes will have effects on her relationships. Some of her choices will gain points with people, some of her choices will lose points with other people, and some choices will have no result. Whichever character has the most points at any point in the story will be Jackie’s love interest. This may change throughout the story based on her decisions. The more or less points Jackie has with each character will affect how they interact with her in the story as well. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To vote, please go to: http://aminoapps.com/p/88kijoq  
> Or, follow me on That 70’s Show Amino to stay updated with all the polls and chapters: http://aminoapps.com/p/h6gtha  
> Thanks! You have 1 day to vote!


End file.
